John Denver
John Denver was a country singer act from JayGT: Eleventh Hour. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned as a wildcard for the Quarterfinals. John finished the competition in 3rd place. Background John Denver was an American singer-songwriter, record producer, actor, activist, and humanitarian, whose greatest commercial success was as a solo singer. After traveling and living in numerous locations while growing up in his military family, Denver began his music career with folk music groups during the late 1960s. Starting in the 1970s, he was one of the most popular acoustic artists of the decade and one of its best-selling artists. By 1974, he was firmly established as one of America's best-selling performers, and AllMusic has described Denver as "among the most beloved entertainers of his era". Denver recorded and released approximately 300 songs, about 200 of which he composed, with total sales of over 33 million records worldwide. He recorded and performed primarily with an acoustic guitar and sang about his joy in nature, his disdain for city life, his enthusiasm for music, and his relationship trials. Denver's music appeared on a variety of charts, including country music, the Billboard Hot 100, and adult contemporary, in all earning him twelve gold and four platinum albums with his signature songs "Take Me Home, Country Roads", "Annie's Song", "Rocky Mountain High", "Thank God I'm a Country Boy", and "Sunshine on My Shoulders". Denver appeared in several films and television specials during the 1970s and 1980s. He continued to record in the 1990s, also focusing on environmental issues by lending vocal support to space exploration and testifying in front of Congress in protest against censorship in music. He lived in Aspen, Colorado, for much of his life and was known for his love of Colorado, which he sang about numerous times. In 1974 Denver was named poet laureate of the state. The Colorado state legislature also adopted "Rocky Mountain High" as one of its two state songs in 2007. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Denver Judge Cuts John Denver's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 11H03 consisted of singing his song "Take Me Home, Country Roads" while playing the guitar. JayDK, Mikey, and Mike gave him standing ovations. John's performance was not strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Jervy Hou, instead of The Mamas and the Papas. Quarterfinals John Denver was Mike's Wildcard pick to return to the Quarterfinals. His performance in Episode 11H07 consisted of singing his song "Leaving on a Jet Plane" while playing the guitar. JayDK, Mikey, and Mike gave him standing ovations. John received enough votes to advance to the Semifinals along with Jeremiah Lloyd Harmon. Death John Denver died in a plane crash on October 12, 1997. He was 53. Trivia *John Denver is the second country singer to make a season's Grand Finals, after Kade Rogers. **He is currently the top placing country singer, finishing 3rd. Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Instrumentalists Category:11H Acts Category:11H Male Singers Category:11H Instrumentalists Category:Deceased Contestants Category:Wildcard Acts Category:11H Wildcard Acts Category:Mike's Wildcards Category:Quarterfinalists Category:11H Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:11H Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:11H Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:11H Grand Finalists Category:3rd Place